


Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad x oc Story

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Assassins x oc [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I won't have a lot of things right, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Romance, may add more later, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Morrison is an orphan and an assassin, much like her ancestors. She was taken to be examined by the same people who took Desmond.</p><p>"Desmond."</p><p>"Wha-who are you? How do you know my name?"</p><p>"That's not important. You can't let them find the Artifact. That's what they're after. We can't let them win."</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"You've seen my ancestor through your ancestor's eyes. I'm Alexandra and I'm like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I'll give you some info on my ocs.
> 
> Genevieve Jacobson: Orphan that was taken in by Al Mualim to join the Creed. She's a master assassin and she has been paired up with many novice assassin's. She doesn't show much emotion, the most she shows is a smirk or small smile. She spends time with other orphans and spends any money she earns on helping them survive their lives. She hates men who flirt with her, reckless men, and men who do dangerous things. She's a strawberry blonde, blue eyed, tan skinned, pretty, thin yet muscular girl. She has three scars on her face, one through her right eyebrow, one across her left jaw, spanning from her chin to almost her ear, and one going through the side of her bottom lip. She doesn't like anyone calling her Gene or Eve.
> 
> Alexandra Morrison: Just as expressionless as her ancestor and has a lot of the same characteristics. She's a darker blonde, has green-blue eyes, tanned skin, and only one scar over the bridge of her nose. She's a master assassin and forms a crush on Desmond.
> 
>  
> 
> Genevieve is my oc for all the Assassin's Creed games, okay? So, enjoy! I'll make x reader for Assasssin's Creed later.

Genevieve waited for Al Mualim to call her into his room. She knew Altaïr had gotten in trouble for something that he did in Solomon's Temple with Malik and Kadar. All she knew is Kadar hadn't come back and Malik was missing an arm. She didn't have the heart to ask Malik about what happened, so she had to wait and talk to the Master Assassin in the other room. She made her way up the stairs to that room and saw Altaïr getting angry at Al Mualim.

"Master, I'm here. You sent for me?"

Both men looked at her, the older one nodding to her. "Thank you for coming so swiftly, Genevieve. I want you to acompany Altaïr on the mission I've given him."

"What?!" The former Master Assassin yelled. "You can't pair me up with her!"

"Why not, pray tell?" Genevieve asked.

He stuttered for an appropriate answer. "Well, um...you have to train novices."

She smirked. "So...you?"

He growled and glared at her. She ignored him and listened to what Al Mualim was telling her about the mission. She didn't want to go with Altaïr anymore than he wanted to go with her, but it was the wish of her superior and only father figure she'd ever had, so she'd put up with this arrogant man for him. He was everything she didn't want to be paired up with. He wass reckless, dangerous, and never listens to anyone.

Why was she oddly excited about that?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She waited by her horse and the horse she'd grabbed for him. She petted her horses nose as she waited patiently for the now novice. She sighed the longer it took him to show up.

"For a former Master Assassin, he sure isn't punctual," she murmured to her horse.

Altaïr sauntered up to her and crossed his arms. "Well, let's go, novice."

"We'd already be on our way if you weren't so slow. Besides, you're the novice. What happened in Solomon's Temple anyway?"

He was silent as he mounted his horse. "Let's go. The sooner we get there and finish, the sooner I won't have to deal with you."

Genevieve glared at him and she spurred her horse to be in front of him. She knew that if they came across any guards, they wouldn't questions of a lady traveling with a man, who seems to be her protector.

They made it to the city they needed to get to to kill the first man. He asked, more like demanded, that she stayed on the roof of a building overlooking where he would kill the man and keep an eye out for him. He need her out of the way when he ran to escape the guards that would no doubt chase him. She grudingly complied to his wishes. He was older than her and she was taught to respect her elders, but this man often tested her patience and made her wonder how much she had to respect him.

She watched from the roof, a couple guards knocked out in an gallerry area she had found, and she watched Altaïr become something she never thought she'd see. He was silent, moving swiftly towards his target, and acting like the Master Assassin she knew he was.

To say she was impressed by him was an understatement.

She still thought he was an arrogant novice, though.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright, that's enough for today."

Alexandra sat up on the Animus and rubbed her temples. For all she knew, she was the only person here getting her ancestors memories put into her skull by some machine. She hated being kidnapped for this purpose and having no say in it. At least they let her change her clothes and take showers.

Going back to her room, she climbed up on the sink counter and listened through the vent.

"How long do you think it'll take to find the Artifact?"

"Through her memories? It could take weeks, maybe months."

"We don't have that kind of time! How are Lucy and Dr. Vidic doing with Desmond?"

She froze. Desmond? Who was Desmond?

"Not much better than us, Sir. Should I ask them to report to you and us the same to them?"

Her doctor hesitated. "No, then she'd know something was up. Leave it be until they decide to share with us."

She scurried off the counter and got into her bed before her doctor came to check on her. He always did this and she found it creepy. He seemed to enjoy staring at her for some reason, like some sort of sick pervert.

This time, his assitant came in. She smiled at her kindly. "My dear, you heard that, didn't you?"

Alexandra nodded. "Who's Desmond?"

"Desmond Miles, another assassin that Abstergo is doing research on. You want to meet him, don't you?"

She nodded again. "When can you arrange that?"

"Soon, don't worry. I'll sneak you out soon."

"What's the Artifact?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't even know yet, but I will tell you when I do. All I know is the Templars are after it and you and Desmond's ancestors hold the key to finding it."

"Who's his ancestor?"

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. From what I could tell, your ancestors' lives always entertwined with each others."

 

With that, she left, leaving a very confused and excited young woman in her room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Desmond was surprised when he found a note in his room, just inside the door. It read;

"Dear Desmond Miles,

I'm an assistant of another doctor who also is using the Animus on another assassin who wishes to meet you. If that is okay with you, leave this note where I put it and I'll schedule a time for you two to meet. If you don't wish to meet my patient, crumple this note up and throw it away or get rid of it somehow so Dr. Warren and Lucy don't find it."

He stared at it before pinning it back to the wall and getting into his bed. He wondered who the other assassin was and why they'd want to meet him. He wondered a lot of things about this place, mostly about how the assistant got into his room.

Of course, they could have done that when he was in the Animus learning about his ancestor. He shrugged, closed his eyes, and knew that was probably that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Artifact is something we need, Wendy. We need to speed up the memory restoration on Alexandra and Desmond."
> 
> "I know, sir, but going to fast could damage the patients and might lead to not getting the correct memories."
> 
> "How much can we speed it up without that happening?"
> 
> "About twice the speed we're at now."
> 
> "Inform Dr. Vidic and Lucy of our plan."
> 
> "Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation in the summary for this chapter has already happened in the story and it's been sped up since I suck at the game and know nothing about anyone that AltaÏr kills. Just bare with me.

They got along better after three more kills and sleeping on the pillows in the bureau, which was very awkward for the two of them the first time, but they figured out an agreement. Genevieve got half the pillows and Altaïr got the rest. She came up with that.

She woke up one morning and felt a weight on her back and around her waist. Soft breathing came from behind her and it fanned across her neck, making her shiver. She turned her head slightly and saw Altaïr asleep against her back. His hood was still up over his face, but she was able to see more of his face than when he's awake. He seemed peaceful and gentle when he was sleeping and it made her feel warm and fuzzy for some reason.

That scared her.

She tried to pull herself away, but his grip tightened on her and he pressed his face into the back of her neck. She blushed darkly and sighed. She wouldn't call this a defeat, just a temporary setback. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, just in case he woke up and noticed the position they were in. She smiled softly. If she ever thought what it was like to have someone that loved her, this is what she'd want it to be like. She wondered how long she'd have to lay like this. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I did not hold you while we slept." Genevieve fought the smile off her face. Altaïr hadn't said a word since they'd saddled up and moved on to the next city. "No one said you did, novice." He growled quietly behind her. "Stop calling me novice." "I'll admit one thing, Altaïr. You still hunt and kill like a master assassin." He looked at her back in shock, spurring his horse to ride beside her. "Wait, is that a compliment from Genevieve, the first female master assassin? The one that never gives compliments, especially to me?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, La'Ahad." \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "That's enough, Alexandra." Said girl rubbed her eyes and head as she sat up. Her schedule had sped up and it made her head hurt all day, even when she slept, making it even harder for her to sleep. That, and she kept thinking about Desmond. She wondered when she'd get to meet him. Her doctor's assistant said she'd arrange one for them, but she was getting impatient about it. She also wondered what was going on between their ancestors. Did they have romantic feelings for each other? Would they fight and hurt each other? They were finally getting along now, could something ruin it? She went to her room and laid in her bed. The doctor's assistant came in with her notes and smiled at the young woman. Alexandra sat up and looked at her intently, wondering if she'd found out anything about the Artifact or about meeting Desmond "Good news. Desmond wants to meet you as well and I found out about the Artifact. Apparently, it was called the Apple of Eden and said to be able change the world, or so they say. I'm not so sure, but that was back in the tenth century. As to when you can see Desmond, I'm still working on getting you there, but you will see him soon." She nodded. "Thank you. I need to tell him about the Artifact as soon as I can." "Of course. I'll let you get some sleep." She left, leaving the girl to herself and her thoughts. She fell asleep thinking about the Artifact and Desmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe crappy chapter, I'm sorry. I'll make the next one better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a story for Assassin's Creed 3, which is actually 5, but whatever. I'll just have to do this one until it's over, then make the other. Maybe. Depends on how much patience I have.

Alexandra quietly followed Morgan, her doctor's assistant, to where they were keeping Desmond, the other assassin that Abstergo Industries had captured and forced into the Animus. She'd been waiting for this day when she'd be snuck into his room to be able to talk to him. Sounds weird, but what other chance would she have? She'd be back in the Animus soon, going at twice the speed of when they started, and she wasn't looking forward to that. She hated it. She felt like her ancestor's memories were being violated. She wouldn't stand for it much longer.

Morgan looked back at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

They quietly and quickly slipped into the room, Alexandra hiding in the bathroom, away from the door. She waited for Desmond to come in. She knew he'd come in there after they were done with the Animus for the day. She seated herself on the counter to wait. She usually wasn't a patient person, but she'd make an exception this time. It was important that she did. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she failed on telling him about the Templars.

Soon, the door to the room opened and Desmond threw himself backwards onto his bed. Being worked on with that...that machine always made him exhausted. Yet, he couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging him. It was odd, though, it was the same feeling his ancestor got whenever that female assassin was near. He shook it off and headed to the bathroom. Maybe he could get some valuable information from Lucy and Dr. Vidic again.

Upon entering the bathroom, he became more aware of the feeling and the very, very subtle breathing he heard behind him. Turning, he saw a blonde young woman sitting on the counter top, watching him intently. He steadied his breathing from the shock, which only worsened when she spoke.

"Desmond."

"Wha-who are you?"

She slid off the counter. "That's not important. You can't let them find the artifact. That's what they're after. We can't let them win." "Who are you?" "You've seen my ancestor through your ancestor's eyes. I'm Alexandra and I'm like you." He frowned. "How are we alike?" "We're both assassin's, both kidnapped and forced through this...this nightmare of an exoeriment." He shook his head. "I'm not an assassin." She furrowed her brows and tilted her head, studying him. "You can't deny what's in your blood." He rolled his eyes. "Are you here to lecture me? If so, don't waste your time." "The Templars will use the information from our ancestors to find the Apple and control everyone in their 'peace'. No peace about it." He nodded. "What are we supposed to do?" Alexandra crossed her arms. "I don't know. Just don't let them see where it is." "Look, I don't know what whack job you are, but you should leave, little girl." He didn't see it coming, but she had him pinned down to the floo in five seconds. He hands had his wrists pinned above his head and was straddling his waist. she felt her cheeks heat up from the compromising position they were in, but she maintained her glare at him. He looked shocked that she had moved so fast and had him on the floor. "Don't call me a little girl," she hissed. "Don't think I won't kill you." Alexandra pushed herself off of him and wiped her hands on her pants. "Somebody needs to clean this floor. Smells nasty." Desmond pushed himself onto his forearms. "Well, thanks a lot for pushing me into the nasty floor. My head appreciates it." She chuckled and helped him up. "Quit whining, big baby. I could have really hurt you." "Yeah, well, you should go before Dr. VIdic comes here to check in for the night." She nodded. "Just...help me. We need to get out of here." He sighed and rubbed his head. "Alright, yeah, I'll help you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before slipping out of his room. He touched his cheek and smirked. Maybe he would like working with this female assassin. After all, she could pin him down pretty good and quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did! I need the feedback on this and the other stories I wrote here and on DeviantArt. I will write more x readers, i promise.


End file.
